


Step Four: Pain Can be Loving

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: If you and your partner(s) choose to introduce elements of sadism and masochism, go slow. Try some spanking in a comfortable position. We recommend on a big, supportive bed. Remember to keep the lines of communication open. And BDSM doesn't have to be about sex. You can have a scene without it.





	Step Four: Pain Can be Loving

“Are you sure you should be tied up for this? I think I read somewhere that we shouldn’t be combining things this early.”

The brunette was lying across her lap on their bed, wrists and ankles bound presenting her bare butt.

“If I can move I’m not going to stand for it. I have to be tied up!”

“So you want to be spanked?”

“Yes!”

“But you don’t want to be spanked?”

Zandra sighed exasperatedly. “It’s more of I think I shouldn’t want to be spank.”

“And that’s why you’re tied up?”

“Yes,” she answered growing tired of explaining.

“Okay, so is it suppose to hurt, or not?”

“Yes.”

“Babe. My head.”

“Think of it as sexy pain. Like when you slapped me last month in your office.”

“Oh, yeah! Okay! I think I can do it! It’s like the bongos!”

“Don’t play my ass like bongos! Ow!”

“Naughty Zandy cursing.”

“You like it when I curse.”

“Well, I don’t know how this works!”

“Just follow your instincts.”

Zandra readjusted herself, while the blonde silently weighed her options. None of her other lovers had wanted this, nor had she been on the receiving end outside of a few isolated incidents. Of course there had been videos, but she didn’t she Zandy enjoying being tied up in the woods and slapped around with a cane.

When met with challenging times a person will often search deep inside of themselves for an answer. In this case Zareen stuck a finger in Zandra’s honey hole.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“Checking the fluid levels.”

“I’m not your bike.”

“You kinda are.” 

“I’m going to ignore that!”

“Only until you bring it up in a fight,” muttered Zareen, knowing every words she said what be caught in the steel trap of the lawyer’s mind. She’s still being put on trial for comments she’d made and forgotten years ago.

“Keep muttering, it’s such a turn on.”

“Just like how you nag me about the laundry.”

“You can’t be trusted to do it with me.”

“Mr. Bumpty Bump likes us.”

“Oh God,” Zandra groaned as she was rubbed. “Nothing in this place is clean anymore.”

“Hmm, not true. I made list, and there are a few places left, like under the bed and against the wall next to the TV. Oh! And if we had better windows-!”

“No! No windows!”

“Yes, under the bed!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Sweetheart, nothing makes sense unless we’re making love,” the blonde crooned.

“I hate you,” Zandra’s reply was muffled by her arms, in which she’d buried her face.

“I love you, too, hot buns,” she patted said buns, making her partner groan, and remove her glasses.

Last time she was flying by the seat of her panties, caught up in the moment and romance. Now, she had all the time in the world and that was a problem.

Without the heat of passion, there were too many thoughts in her head. So many doubts, and fears. 

When her own mind became overwhelmed like this she used a quick technique. Taking a deep breath she focused on what she needed to do. There was two goals here. Pleasure Zandy and spank her in a way that she’d like. 

The pump was primed, figuring there enough endorphins going to ease the process she started slowly, going over area she planned to work, rubbing circles.

“I said hit my ass, not stroke it like your ego.”

“I love how bossy you are for a naked chick. Especially, since you’re all tied up with nowhere to go.”

“Right now the ropes are doing a better job than you.”

That got her a smack.

“Don’t make me throw them out. I will. You know I can’t stand competition.”

“You’re such an immature brat. Competition has been shown to have negative effects on creativity, moral, and product,” Zandra espoused, getting her buttocks and thighs gently patted.

“Yeah, you hate competition,” said Zareen, rolling her eyes. “For example, that instant when you hear a logical flaw, or a spot a gaping hole in a case, and your eyes grow big, nostrils flare, your shoulders fall back as your head rises, and you zero in on your target like a shark turning torpedo after blood.”

“Mmm, I love you non-dirty dirty talk.” Zandra relaxed a little.

“Le sigh, I’m so much better at the plain variety.” Her hand came down a little harder, just enough to add a flush to the supple skin. “Let’s see..remember that time you were trapped in a seven month trial with that woman accused of neglecting her children, and you found out that the husband was bitter over being tossed out because of his drinking. The whole thing fell to shreds at your polished shoes because he was the only eye witness, everyone else heard things second hand. Even the teacher’s documented reports relied heavily assumptions.”

The brunette squirmed.

“I’m glad she got to go home to her family, but it feel great to watch the color drain from his face. Go harder! My grandmother could hit better.”

“Don’t make me kill you grandmother, too! I can’t stand the thought of you having sex with her!”

A snort bubbled into laughter. 

“Neither can I! Now you’re being ridiculous on purpose!”

“Who can think with this delicious ass jiggling in front of them?!”

“Oh please! Butts are not hypnotic!” 

“I’m spending next weekend in Daisy Dukes, working scrubbing the floor just to prove you wrong.” 

“I do love watching you get your knees scuffed and hands dirty,” Zandra purred, stretching out her arms. Each blow sounded through the room. They were more hits than slaps now.

“Can’t remember the last time they were clean. I think it was that night we held hands on the beach.”

“You’re so beautiful with your lips sealed.”

“As are you in the moonlight.”

Now the hand brought pain with each carefully aimed hit. Zareen was wincing as her partner wiggled in her lap.

“Should I stop?”

“No! Keep going! Oh, keep going!”

“Oh!” The woman was loving it. Well, since that was the case…

She adjusted her knee so it added pressure to Zandra's pubic area. 

“You know I didn't appreciate you, flirting with that cashier.”

“Cash-?”

“Yeah, the way you answered his questions and grabbed your ass.”

“I was getting my wallet!” 

“You were practically throwing yourself at him, all while I'm trying to undress you with my eyes! It's rude! Five spanks for not telling me you were going to do it!”

“What are you-?”

With all the force she desired but feared she came down five times in the five places she thought would hurt the least. She soothed her stinging hand and the fevered flesh. 

“How-how was that, honey?”

Silence.

“Baby cakes? Was it too hard? Did I hurt you?”

In an instance of movement she found the daylights being kissed out of her. 

“Take off these ankle restraints and let’s get you your turn.” The blue-eyed beauty said with a voice so husky it left Zareen drooling. 

“Should I be naked for this?”

“It tends to help,” she nibbled at her collarbone in a way that sent shivers to her toes. 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Her clothes were thrown off, and Zandra’s ankle tape removed. Arms locked themselves behind the blonde’s head, as a slick sex ground itself into her own. It was more enthasum than skill. Not that Zareen was going to complain anytime soon about having a gorgeous woman pleasuring herself in her lap while doing wicked things with her mouth.

“I love you, and I’m glad you’re having fun…”

“Uh huh,” Zandra licked a strip up the side of her neck.

“I am suppose to be doing something?”

“Helping yourself.”

“Okay,” she filled her hands with Zandra’s ass, “I can do that.” Adjusting herself she thrust up, savoring the scratch of pubic hair, and the malleable heated flesh molded against her. 

“That’s it, baby!” 

The brunette was breathing too hard to keep up. Instead, she leaned against forehead on Zareen’s and rolled against the pitch. She moaned through a particularly hard one, that had Zareen squeezing roughly.

“Do that again.”

“This?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

“I love it when the lady agrees.” 

“Mmm! There!” 

Zandra melted into Zareen.

“Sugar happy?”

“Almost.” She unhooked her still bound arms. “Did you finish?”

“No, but it’s fine. I can enjoy looking at you.”

“Mmm.” The teal eyes flickered with thought. “Would you be interested in a slight addendum to our experiment?”

“I fucking love adding things to our fucking.”

“I figured. I need my hands.”

“Of course, mon amour.”

Freed, Zandra stood, and stretched.

“Get in the shower.”

“Ooo, bossy tone! Are we doing Bossy Sexy time?”

“We’re gonna try. I don’t think you’ve had a lot of positive experience with assertive women.”

“Ass women. Mmm, does bring-ugh nope. Not going there. Okay, I shall warm the shower.”

Half of the reason they had picked this place was the deep tub and roomy shower. She turned on the water, and gave herself a quick mirror check. She was refreshing her lip gloss in the when she was joined. 

“Painting yourself like a whore?”

“I don’t think they use tinted gloss. I’ll have you know I suffer chapped lips due to friction.”

“Get in the fucking shower.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

With extra shimmy she stepped in, and was forced to bend over by a hand on her back.

“Spread ‘em.”

“This is an odd way to place to play bad cop.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

One hand palmed her groin, another clutched a breast.

“Maybe it’s time you had a turn.”

“Past time, but I’m more a woman of action. I think I can get you to cum in three minutes.”

“Ha! I’d li-ke,” her nipple was pinched and twisted, “to see that!”

Her clit was rubbed savagely, teeth scrapped behind her ear, and her harden nipple was pulled, pushed, flicked and everything else until she came into Zandra’s hand. But they weren’t done. 

Zandra turned her around and pushed her wall, fingers pumped in and out, a palm started gentle and slow before ramping up to the previous speed. Zareen rested a foot on the soap ledge and held on as she gritted through the building pleasure.

A silent scream signaled her completion and she was finally released.

“Two in fifteen. I think that’s a new record.”

“Record queens! And you said it was stupid.”

“It is stupid. It’s not like we can brag.”

“I fucking brag all the time. Janice is so jealous. Side note: stay away from Janice.”

“Like she has a chance.”

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“Yes, I am.”

They cleaned up, and settled into bed to compare notes about the experience and plan the next step.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Reenie doesn't like to think too hard about stuff. I'll be relieved when these two get to a good place and we can stop this hand holding stuff.


End file.
